


oikawa, 22 and iwaizumi, 22

by soulcase



Series: the haikyuu!! boys join tinder [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Attempt at Humor, Dating, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, I promise, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, No Smut, Oikawa and Makki are roommates and bffs, Self-Indulgent, Tinder, its a joke though, oikawa is anti-android and then iwa comes along, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulcase/pseuds/soulcase
Summary: “MAKKI,” Oikawa started, now half-screaming into his friend’s shoulder. “He’s so hot, that might have been the finest man I’ve ever seen. But.”“But, what?” asked a confused Makki.Oikawa squinted his eyes shut, pouted, and tensed his shoulders before saying, “But he has an ANDROID."-HQ boys join Tinder! IwaOi-centric installment of this series! (the android jokes are just a bit, please i mean no serious harm <3)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: the haikyuu!! boys join tinder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012770
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	oikawa, 22 and iwaizumi, 22

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! i’m really glad a lot of you liked the first part of this series! i honestly didn’t expect that many people to enjoy, so voila! here’s part two just for you. <3 
> 
> like before, this will play on some fanon tropes and personal headcanons, but i try not to base it exclusively on that. so, please don’t take my characterizations too seriously! this is just meant to be fun. mentions of sex and some swearing, in case that’s not your thing!
> 
> (probs lots of errors i'll fix later!)

Oikawa lazily spread himself across his roommate Makki’s bed, allowing himself to sink into the plushness of mattress and blanket. Meanwhile, Makki studied at his desk, letting out a huff at hearing the springs of his bed creak. 

“Oikawa, don’t you have YOUR OWN bed? In YOUR OWN room?” he said not looking away from his English textbooks. 

“It’s not my fault your bed is comfier than mine! Besides, a bitch as luxurious as me needs bedding equally as lavish. I don’t look good unless I feel good, you know! Anyway, let me bother you for a bit.”

“I’m studying.”

  
“Which class? Aren’t you in-between majors right now?” Oikawa asked with a pout.

“Yes, but I still have my general ed classes that I’d ideally like to pass, thanks,” Makki replied, not sparing Oikawa from his biting sarcasm.

“Okay, so, then take a ten-minute break and indulge me a little bit. Besides, school isn’t as interesting as me!” Oikawa sat up with a jump, shifting to lay on his stomach, propping his upper half up with his arms to face Makki. 

  
“How are things with you and that guy, Matsukawa? You’ve been on a few dates now right?” Oikawa cupped his cheeks with his hand, eyes glimmering with eager fascination.

The question caught Makki so much by surprise that he snapped the lead in his pencil. He subsequently covered his burning cheeks in his hands but failed to hide the smile tugging the corners of his lips upward. 

“Tell me, Makki!! I demand every detail,” Oikawa squealed, leaning in forward even more.

“Okay! Okay, shut up! So,” began Makki. “We have been on a few dates, and he’s really sweet. And he’s really good at conversation, yet not overbearing, and he’s taller than me, and wow. He’s so pretty. So we’ve like made out and ALMOST… you know. But I got nervous and insecure and he stopped immediately!! He said we won’t do anything until I’m 100% ready and I think that’s really sexy, I dunno.”

“Makki, listen, I am so happy for you because I HAVE seen this man and he is so fine. I just know he would be SO good to you and… probably give it to you good, too,” Oikawa laughed. “But, I am so jealous of you.” His tone was suddenly serious, mockingly, that is. “I haven’t been laid in months. I am so. Tired. I hate it here.” 

“Well,” Makki said, obviously trying to take the spotlight off of himself. “You’re on Tinder. Why don’t you find a guy on there?”

“Makki, you might not understand because you met Mattsun while shopping for groceries - which is so domestic, I can’t get over it - but the Tinder selection is lackluster, mediocre, just meh! I maybe see one or two decent profiles in a week, like,” groaned Oikawa, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. “Here, let me show you.” 

With that, Oikawa lifted himself up and moved over to Makki’s desk. He squatted down next to him, holding his phone out in front of them. 

“Okay, wait, Makki. First, let me show you how good my profile is, for comparison purposes.”

* * *

**Oikawa’s profile:**

**Photo 1:** A selfie, classic Oikawa-style. A soft smirk and holding up a peace sign. 

**Photo 2:** A pic of him on the beach, splashing in shallow waves during golden hour.

 **Photo 3:** Another beach-photo, this time it’s him playing beach volleyball with a few friends and some strangers. Drinks and pizza can be seen to the side of the court.

 **Photo 4:** A gym mirror selfie. He is wearing shorts that flatter his figure and a tank top that shows off his arm muscles seasoned from years of volleyball training.

**Oikawa, 22** (verified)

**School:** University of Tokyo

 **Location:** Less than a mile away

 **Interests:** Working out, Grab a drink, LGBTQ+ Rights, Baking, Travel

 **Bio:** it’s okay to call me the boy of your dreams everyday and that i take your breath away (normalize it) 

**Instagram photos:** @prettyboikawa account linked

 **Spotify anthem:** Like That - Doja Cat ft. Gucci Mane

* * *

“Thank god you didn’t use that pic where you have that plaid outfit on,” Makki said, letting out a playful sigh of relief.

Oikawa gave Makki a death glare, flipping him off. “Shut. the fuck up. We DON’T talk about that. But anyway, it’s a pretty good profile right? Now look.”

Makki nodded. He and Oikawa started their swiping rampage. But, after about 5 minutes of scrolling, mean-girl giggling, and about 50 overly-dramatic “yikes, he really doesn’t know his angles,” a certain profile brought them to an abrupt halt. 

“Oikawa, he’s kinda fine, why’d you lo-” Makki asked when Oikawa suddenly locked his iPhone. 

“MAKKI,” Oikawa started, now half-screaming into his friend’s shoulder. “He’s so hot, that might have been the finest man I’ve ever seen. But.”

“But, what?” asked a confused Makki.

Oikawa squinted his eyes shut, pouted, and tensed his shoulders before saying, “But he has an ANDROID. He could be ugly for all we know, his pictures are like 5 pixels! Oh my god, I know that’s shallow but can you imagine him taking a cute video of me on a date and I look like a Youtube video set on 144p? I-”

Makki smacked the back of his Oikawa’s head, which caused the brunette to snap out of his fake-sobs. He pouted and rubbed the spot on the back of his head that was slightly sore and tender thanks to his roommate. Makki half-expected this from Oikawa, who was a great guy in every sense of the word, if not overly-emotional in some instances. Like this one. Oikawa didn’t really care about the guy having an Android, Makki knew. To get ranked on Oikawa’s list of top-tier men was significant enough. This outburst was just a facet of Oikawa’s multilayered personality. All Makki would have to do was calm Oikawa down. The two started light-heartedly play-fighting, until the two ended up crouched on the ground in a fit of laughter.

“God, ‘Kawa I stand by the statement I made when you started crying about being the biggest virgin at that one party. It literally only took three shots, but anyway. You are the KING OF MELODRAMA! Just swipe right. So what if he has an android? If he’s the love of your life, you can use your one-month anniversary as an excuse to buy him an iPhone.”

Oikawa crossed his legs and brought a hand to his chin, expression pensive and eyes wide. Makki rolled his eyes and followed up by saying, “I was just kidding about the last part. Okay, show me his profile again. We have to make sure he’s actually hot. C’mon!”

Oikawa shyly unlocked his phone, looking away while handing it to Makki. 

Makki flipped through the profile again. This man really was something, almost reminding him of Mattsun, only more aggressive-looking, which in itself was not a bad thing at all, and with more muscles. Maybe this guy could handle Oikawa, Makki chuckled to himself - a chuckle which made Oikawa nervous, before he snatched his phone back to take a look at the guy himself.

* * *

**Iwaizumi’s profile:**

**Photo 1:** Gym photo in a tight gym t-shirt that clings even more probably due to sweat. Mans is BUILT.

 **Photo 2:** A friend group pic. You can clearly distinguish Iwa in the middle. Oikawa realizes how tan he is.

 **Photo 3:** A snapchat selfie. Slightly grainy photo, but there Oikawa can see Iwa’s eye color as a deep emerald green and he isn’t sure if he’s prepared to take in all of this information.

**Iwaizumi, 22** (verified)

**School:** University of Tokyo

 **Job:** Part-time personal trainer at Johsai Gym

 **Location:** 5 miles away

 **Interests:** Working out, Grab a drink, Road trips, Movies

 **Bio:** 5’10” if that matters, looking for good conversation, no hookups!

 **Spotify anthem:** VIBEZ - DaBaby

* * *

Oikawa was holding in his breath that’s how attractive this man was. In his mind, he was already planning their first date, what he might wear, where they would go to eat first, even potential conversation topics until Makki’s voice brought him out of his daze. 

“Hey, isn’t he a trainer at the gym you go to? You’ve never seen him?” Makki asked. Oikawa double-checked and his jaw dropped when he saw “Johsai Gym.” 

“I have never seen him, what the fuck! The universe never wants me to win. But also, sometimes I go at like 2 a.m., 3 a.m. because I can’t sleep and it’s usually pretty empty. I doubt he’d train anyone at that time. Omg, do you think I should hire him as my personal trainer?” Oikawa asked buzzing with excitement. He evidently believed it was a good idea, until he saw Makki’s bored expression. Wincing, Oikawa said, “Okay, okay I get it! Stop looking at me like that.”

“See,” began Makki. “So what if his photos are a little bit low quality and slightly yellow-tinted? He’s hot and you’re already ready to jump his bones, so why not just swipe right you dumb bitch?”  
  


Oikawa placed his hand on his heart, but he smirked fiendishly. Still looking at Makki, Oikawa swipes right on Iwaizumi. When the screen reads, “It’s a Match! Iwaizumi likes you, too!” the two roommates yell in celebration and open a bottle of wine for the momentous occasion, completely forgetting Makki’s study session and completely ignoring the fact that it was only 10:30 a.m. in the morning.

* * *

**Iwaizumi:** Hey! I think we go to the same gym :) 

_Oikawa:_ AND the same school, yet i’ve never seen you

 _Oikawa:_ i think that’s criminal </3

 **Iwaizumi:** Haha, I think you’re right 

**Iwaizumi:** How often do you go?

 _Oikawa:_ aw, are you asking so you can accidentally run into me?

 _Oikawa:_ but i usually go at like 2 a.m., i prefer morning workouts

 _Oikawa:_ wby?

Iwaizumi: Maybe I am...

Iwaizumi: I have morning classes but I usually work in the afternoon to early evening

 _Oikawa:_ what if i hired you to help me tone my glutes or sumn

 **Iwaizumi:** You don’t need it, you’re pretty fit

 **Iwaizumi:** Plus, I might get distracted by having you near me ;)

Oikawa: wow

Oikawa: stop before i actually do it

 **Iwaizumi:** I’m not on here a lot, can I get your snap? 

Oikawa: hmm, you’ve gotta work for it 

Oikawa: how bad do you want it?

 **Iwaizumi:** …

 **Iwaizumi:** What would you want me to do?

 _Oikawa:_ wouldn’t you like to know, iwa-chan ;)

 **Iwaizumi:** Iwa-chan? 

**Iwaizumi:** How about I let you call me in exchange for your snap?

 _Oikawa_ : that’s too easy a bargain

 _Oikawa:_ i think i’m pretty worth it ngl

 **Iwaizumi:** Shut up, I’ll literally choke you

 _Oikawa:_ wait are u fr

 _Oikawa:_ babe, i’m sold

 _Oikawa:_ @prettyboikawa is my ig handle and my snap...

 **Iwaizumi:** You’re gonna be handful, huh?

 _Oikawa:_ iwa-chan you don’t even know the half of it

 **Iwaizumi:** I’ve got plans for you…

_Oikawa:_ ...i’m looking forward to it

* * *

A few minutes later, Oikawa’s phone rang with two new notifications. 

**Snapchat: iwaizoomi added you as a friend!**

**Instagram: iwaizumi.h04 followed you.**

* * *

A few hours had passed. Oikawa and Iwaizumi continued small bits of conversation over Insta DM’s, but soon Iwaizumi had to work and Oikawa had afternoon classes to attend.

  
It wasn’t like he could actually focus much in his classes, anyway. Oikawa was having a moment of excited fixation, scrolling through Iwa’s sort-of-empty IG. Who does he follow? Do we have any mutual friends? I wonder if any of these guys or girls are exes? Not that it would matter. 

Oikawa’s confidence was a fearful thing, sometimes. His unwavering boldness was a blessing and a curse. Paired with fluffy, wavy brown hair, big and soft brown eyes, a sweet voice, and height, his confidence meant he could pull just about anyone. But other times his confidence brought unwelcome attention or drove out anyone who was intimidated by it. He had a feeling Iwa wouldn’t be the type to fear him though. 

  
He reviewed their earlier conversation, and had to stifle giggles so he wouldn’t weird out anybody sitting near him. _Iwa-chan is such a flirt,_ Oikawa thought to himself. _I know his dick is big, I just know it._

By the time class was over, Oikawa, having paid zero attention to the lecture, instead completed his plan to make Iwa fall in love with him.

* * *

What was the plan, you ask? 

Oikawa would spend some time just getting to know Iwa through snaps and DM’s. Flirting with each other, sending funny posts. You know the drill.

Then after a week, he’d get Iwa’s cell phone number. He could imagine the cute calls and Facetimes - and the subtle teasing that could happen, too. Oikawa thought that could be _very_ fun.

And then they would meet up, finally. Oikawa would have to restrain himself from giving it up the first night, but that would be easy if they just met up for lunch. A couple of dates to charm him, a hookup to entice him, and then Oikawa estimates that within a month, Iwa would be dying to just cuff him already.

* * *

“‘Kawa baby, how’re you gonna Facetime him if he has an Android? You want him to tease you via Snapchat video call? Talking dirty in 144p sounds kinda sexy, I guess,” Makki smirked. 

Oikawa choked on his ramen stew. Okay. One slight hitch in his plan. That wasn’t too bad.

“Also, he said no hookups? I’m sure he isn’t opposed to the idea of fucking, since he’s on Tinder in the first place. But if he clearly states that he doesn’t want hookups, AND made the first move to get your socials, why do you even need a plan?”

“Makki, listen,” said Oikawa, blushing with embarrassment. “I AM the main character. So, shut up Mr. Voice of Reason. Plus, I don’t want this one to fizzle out so quickly. I actually would like a boyfriend, contrary to your idea of me as a hoe!”

Makki chuckled. “I know, you do! I support all your hoe antics, but I just mean that you don’t need a plan for anything. If it works out, it works out. You can’t force anything. If you do, it might spoil the whole thing anyway. Plus, Iwaizumi-san seems like he’s into you anyway. You’re a catch, so I mean it’s inevitable.”

“Aw, Makki!! If both Mattsun and Iwa-chan disappoint us, we should just marry each other! Imagine the cute and domestic life we would have.”

Makki shoved Oikawa’s shoulder, almost causing both of their ramen bowls to spill over. Oikawa was glad that Makki was there. Though Oikawa was slightly older by a few months, and arguably had more life and dating experience than his friend, Makki always seemed to be the dependable and reasonable one. It was a perfectly balanced friendship that still managed to have its sweet little moments of chaos.

But, even then, on Makki’s first try, he found a guy that was willing to hold it down for him. Work with his inexperience and ease him into dating. Oikawa felt rushed to lose his virginity, spent a lot of time questioning his sexuality before realizing he only felt romantically interested in men, but never seemed to have a relationship that lasted more than a couple of months. He also wanted someone to love him and consider him indisposable. He knew that Tinder wasn’t necessarily the place for that, it was just to temporarily fill in that void with validation and short-lived affection from cute strangers. He couldn’t help but want something real for once, especially after seeing how happy it had made Makki as of late. 

“Tooru.”  
  


The use of his given name startled Oikawa out of his thoughts. 

“Seriously, though. Forget the whole plan thing. It’s been less than a day. Just go with whatever happens. Iwaizumi-san will like you as you are, naturally, or he’s just another stupid asshole from Tinder. If he’s the latter, you can join me and Mattsun. Like you suggested.”

Oikawa smiled softly into his bowl, lazily stirring the last bit of stew before heartily drinking it.

* * *

When he got home, he realized he had two notifications from IG. Oikawa had forgotten he posted an IG story that showed Makki smiling in front of his bowl.

**iwaizumi.h04 replied to your story:**

* * *

**iwaizumi.h04:** I love that ramen place!

 **iwaizumi.h04:** Kinda wish that were me sitting across from you though…

 _prettyboikawa:_ omg iwa-chan

 _prettyboikawa:_ ask me on a date then!! i’m waiting

 **iwaizumi.h04:** Are you gonna beg for it?

 _prettyboikawa:_ i never beg

 **iwaizumi.h04:** That so? I think I could make you

 _prettyboikawa:_ stop playing rn

 _prettyboikawa:_ you’re the one that’ll be begging for me, don’t get it twisted iwa-chan

 **iwaizumi.h04:** I’d love to see you try and make that happen, pretty boy

 _prettyboikawa:_ i mean i could, but i haven’t been asked out on a date yet :(((

 **iwaizumi.h04:** I’m about to start calling you shittykawa or something fr

 **iwaizumi.h04:** But you are really cute. So, wanna go out to eat with me sometime soon? 

_prettyboikawa:_ i don’t know… 

_prettyboikawa:_ jk yes

 _prettyboikawa:_ when are you free?

 **iwaizumi.h04:** And you say I’m playing smh… But I don’t work next Saturday. Want to go around 7? I can pick you up!

 _prettyboikawa:_ yes, saturday works! and yes on picking me up please, my apartment’s a bit far of a walk

 **iwaizumi.h04:** Great, I’ll see you Saturday, then :)

 _prettyboikawa:_ see you then, iwa-chan!! <3

 _prettyboikawa:_ i’m going to sleep now because i have a busy day tomorrow

 _prettyboikawa:_ here’s my number!! xxx-xxx-xxxx, text me or call me! we should call sometime hehe

 **iwaizumi.h04:** Yeah, for sure!!

 **iwaizumi.h04:** Goodnight, prettykawa ;)

 _prettyboikawa_ : don’t think i forgot the shittykawa comment

 _prettyboikawa:_ but that was cute… so gn iwa-chan!! ;*

* * *

Iwa liked Oikawa’s reply and Oikawa drifted to sleep with a corny smile he would normally cringe at imprinted on his face. Perhaps he didn’t need a plan after all. 

* * *

Oikawa sat on the couch in the living room. Playing on the TV was “Miss Congeniality,” but he had seen it about 5 times, so at that point, it was just filler noise. He hadn’t gotten any rest. Makki had told him he would be staying over at Mattsun’s place, and Oikawa stayed up out of worry, and maybe partially out of excitement, and maybe partially out of jealousy. 

Makki was having his moment and Oikawa needed every detail. In two days he would be having his date with Iwa-chan and he needed the distraction. He hadn’t been so nervous for a date before, but Iwa was different.

Since Iwa asked him out, they sent each other snaps frequently. Oikawa was convinced Iwa was the hottest guy he’d ever seen. He relished the workout pics and selfie videos Iwa sent. Sure, the quality of said snaps wasn’t the best, but Oikawa had almost completely stopped caring about the Android thing. Not 100%, because of course, Oikawa was nothing if not dramatic. But he was mostly over it and that’s what counts. 

When they finally called, Oikawa was grateful for Iwa’s inability to Facetime. Iwaizumi’s voice was deep and gruff, causing Oikawa to melt into his pillow, using every bit of self-control he had to not let a gasp slip out. Iwaizumi’s humor was a bit cold, but he was still incredibly sweet. He indulged Oikawa’s flirtatious banter, but they were able to have substantial conversation aside from that.

Oikawa found out that Iwa’s favorite food was agedashi tofu. He joked a bit about how he was a bit taller than Iwa, which provoked playful aggression from him that Oikawa discovered to be a massive turn-on. They talked a bit about high school hobbies, a mutual interest in volleyball. During one call, they spent half an hour debating the validity of astrology. Iwa, as Oikawa predicated, was the skeptic. When he looked up Cancer-Gemini compatibility and saw the disappointing result, Oikawa conceded: “It’s just pseudoscience, anyway. They don’t know us.”

And Oikawa found comfort in talking to Iwa. He was the perfect blend of patient and strong-willed. He had a real crush on the other boy, and it made him fearful of things not working out for the first time in a long time. Oikawa was used to putting in the effort only for flings to fade out into nothing, and really was genuinely hoping this date went well enough to warrant a second, third, fourth, fifth, or maybe even hundredth date - which Oikawa was sure would be their wedding. 

The sound of keys grinding in a lock drew Oikawa out of his pensiveness, and now he was awaiting the big news. 

“MAKKI!!! I demand every detail,” yelled Oikawa, running to hug his roommate. Based on Makki’s appearance, Oikawa could already guess what happened. 

“OIKAWA!! You bitch! My back is in so much pain right now,” Makki said, annoyed but grinning. “But, you were right. About him and, uh, giving it to me good. Guess who has a boyfriend now and ISN’T dick-deprived?”

Oikawa laughed and hugged Makki again. He really was happy for Makki; it was what his roommate and best friend deserved. And as ritual called for, Oikawa ran for a corkscrew and wine bottle. 

* * *

It was Saturday night, and Oikawa had spent extra time getting ready and bothering Makki for his honest opinions and criticisms. Iwaizumi had called him that he just needed to get gas before picking up Oikawa, so to expect him closer to 7:30. 

“Be honest Makki, does my ass look good?” 

“Oikawa, yes, it does. You KNOW those are your good jeans. You look hot. But, I really think it could use some plaid.”

“Oh my god, why would you bring that up… like you put me in such an uncomfortable situation like you know I’m not happy, you know I am trying to s-” Oikawa started before Makki threw a pillow at his face. 

“You look so good right now, I would pine so hard for you if I were him. Now shut up, and go get him!” Makki shouted, jumping on Oikawa’s bed with excitement. “He’ll adore you and if he doesn’t, just remember he’s 5’10” and should grow up.”

“And that’s on period. Okay, okay, I love you Makki!! I’ll see you in a bit! I’ll text you if anything!” 

With a quick hug, Oikawa was rushing out the door and down the elevator to wait for Iwaizumi’s car to pull up.

* * *

The first thing Iwaizumi noticed when he walked up to Oikawa was how wide his eyes were. Even in the sickly yellow light of street lamp posts, they were pools of warm brown, sleepy and somehow lustrous and sweet. He didn’t even realize the slight height difference between them. Oikawa presented himself differently than the charismatic charmer he made himself out to be in his messages. Though Iwaizumi was sure there was a bit of truth in that, Oikawa seemed surprisingly timid. A nearly imperceptible blush was peeking through his cheeks and on the tip of his nose. He was smiling, but his hands fiddled in front of him after he waved hello. 

Iwaizumi thought this all endearing; he really got a good one after so many failed matches and miscommunications. It was kind of sick how whipped he was about this guy he’d only seen for a maximum of five whole minutes.

Oikawa was just as surprised at Iwaizumi’s apprehension. But overwhelming that feeling was a sudden sense of immobility. He literally could not make his legs move, so he found himself waving sheepishly at Iwaizumi as he stepped out of his Honda Civic and made his way towards Oikawa. 

Oikawa gulped at seeing Iwaizumi. He was wearing a plain black crewneck with the collar of a white button up peeking through. The light wash jeans and ruddy sneakers completed his look. While Oikawa was slightly bitter that the outfit didn’t show off muscle, he figured there was a time and a place for everything. It was chilly. 

But what really got Oikawa going was when Iwaizumi leaned in for a hug. This in itself wasn’t unusual, but rather the way Iwaizumi hugged him. One arm looped around Oikawa’s side in the nook of his waist while one hand gently pulled him in by the back of his neck. Oikawa’s knees almost buckled. 

“It’s nice to finally get to hug you for real,” said Iwaizumi.  
  


“Iwa-chan, stop I’ve already blushed way too much! So much for my mysterious and alluring facade,” pouted Oikawa.

Iwaizumi laughed, and Oikawa felt how full and rounded his laugh was. “You’re the real pretty, boy, aren’t you, Iwa?”

Iwaizumi tucked his hand behind his beck, and grabbed Oikawa’s hand, leading him towards where he parked. “Thank you, haha. C’mon, I parked in a red zone and I don’t want a ticket in addition to the dinner bill.” 

“Aw, was I really worth the trouble?” Oikawa asked jokingly.

“I guess you could say that,” replied Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s playfulness flying right over his head. 

* * *

“You’re crazy! You’ve never seen Gojira? It’s an iconic film,” said Iwaizumi, dismayed by the fact Oikawa had never seen Godzilla. 

“Well, in my defense, I’m not a big horror movie buff,” said Oikawa over his spoonful of broth he was softly blowing on to cool it down. “But I can be if you watch it with me.”

The wink he sent Iwaizumi caused the other boy to roll his eyes. But he nodded in agreement. “Okay, next date. We watch Godzilla at my place.”

“Wow, Iwa-chan taking charge. I love that. Are you like this all the time?” Oikawa smirked. 

Wide eyes and a flat expression now worried Oikawa. He felt embarrassed and slightly confused. They had been flirting just fine before on calls and through DM’s, sometimes more boldly than Oikawa was just now. 

“Sorry, Iwa! Was that too much? I’ll hold back a bit if that’ll make you more comfortable!”

“No, no, you’re fine,” Iwaizumi waved his hands profusely, speaking in a significantly softer and more apologetic tone than before. “Over text and calls it was easier to be bold because you’re, well, effectively provocative. Like, uh, good at it. And it was easy to bounce off. I guess I’m just not used to flirting so publicly. None of my previous dates were as confident as you are. Which is a good thing! I don’t mean to suggest otherwise.”

Oikawa smiled, leaning over to place his hand over Iwa’s. “Okay then, good. I’ll ease you into it. On the phone, you were just fine, so you know. And really? It’s okay, I haven’t been so lucky with Tinder either.”

“Really? I would think you get matches all the time!” Iwaizumi said with an inquisitive brow.

“Well, I guess matches aren’t hard, but I feel sort of gross sometimes. Like, shallow? Like, agh, it’s hard to explain!” 

Iwaizumi nodded as Oikawa tried to figure out what he wanted to say.

“Like, it feels like you’re just swiping on people if they’re pretty. It’s kind of hard to be sincerely interested in anything else if the first picture you see isn’t what you’d consider ‘good enough,’” he said in air quotes. “For example… And please don’t dump me when I say this Iwa-chan, I almost didn’t swipe right on you because you had an Android. Like that was the only reason I had. And I know, that’s really shitty and maybe you SHOULD call me shittyk-”

A burst of resounding laughter from Iwaizumi cut off Oikawa's rambles. Oikawa sputtered nonsense until eventually, Iwa regained his composure. 

“That’s so fucking funny, oh my god! I didn’t realize that was like a genuine concern anyone had,” Iwaizumi said. “I’m glad it ultimately didn’t turn you off. It would have been a shame, missing out on a date like this with you.”

Oikawa was dumbfounded. He hadn’t even realized he was jabbering on, yet Iwaizumi didn’t seem phased at all by any of it. The ramble or the reason. He just stared at Iwa, who was letting out the last of his chuckle into an almost-empty bowl of ramen. 

“I could really kiss you right now,” mumbled Oikawa. 

At this, Iwa looked up and leaned in in a matter of seconds, stopping just before their lips could make contact. “Later, you can kiss me all you want. But for now.”

And with that, Iwa planted a small peck on Oikawa’s lips before readjusting to his previous sitting position. 

“Am I really gonna have to beg for it?”

“All night, Prettykawa,” smirked Iwaizumi. 

“Iwa-chan, just know you willingly signed up for this,” Oikawa half-whispered, trying not to let the shiver that ran down his spine make him anymore weak.

“Mhm,” agreed Iwa, quickly paying the bill in cash and tugging Oikawa toward his car. 

  
_Makki's never gonna let me forget I almost missed out on this because I was worried about an android. Now, I've just gotta worry about my lower back_ , thought Oikawa, flashing a knowing, devilish grin in Iwaizumi’s direction.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kind of long notes ahead, so pls bare with me!
> 
> part 2 was at first going to be kagehina, but i had so much inspiration for iwaoi, i couldn’t help myself. i might write kagehina next or after a diff ship. forgive me, haha!! (i DO have a kagehina oneshot from a while ago if you want to read that in the meantime, hehe) :’)
> 
> also, the hardest parts of their profiles are their anthem! their anthems are what i’d think they’d listen to? but i’m definitely curious to see what YOU think their anthems would be? :o
> 
> lastly, i also wanted to let you know that not all of the parts will follow this sort of same plot of swiping, matching, and then first date. i don’t want it to be repetitive, so while tinder will be a central piece of each plot, i will vary the way each pair uses it. some parts might have like a whisper of angst, but overall this is meant to be a pretty happy, funny, and cute series. 
> 
> as always, a big thank you. please check out my other works, if you’re interested! comments and kudos are appreciated! much love <333


End file.
